


hey you!!

by kimthyung



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anger, It's only seyoon and byeongkwan, M/M, Neighbors, byeongkwan is bubbly and stubborn, double shot, holes - Freeform, idk man, kicking, seyoon is vague, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimthyung/pseuds/kimthyung
Summary: the male had a light amused smirk on his lips. "good morning to you too?" he started as he tied his towel a little more tight. "you kicked a hole in my wall?" he asked.or to put even more simplybyeongkwan accidentally kicks a hole in seyoon's wall.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> !! ; anything italicized means there's been a time skip

wowson {lower case intended}

~~

"You can't just do that!?" Byeongkwan yelled into his phone.

"Well I'm sorry Byeongkwan but your services won't be needed here any longer." "bullshit!" he said bitterly and hung up the phone.

he let out a deep groan as he just started to hit, fling, toss, stomp, kick anything in sight. the dance studio he worked at for 6 years, SIX YEARS.

just called him up and the owner just fired him out the blue. He couldn't wrap his mind around it. what did he do? what could he have done to end his job?

he was always on time, he always helped each dancer individuallly so everyone was progressing in the same, even if it took awhile.

"and this is how they repay me? a fucking phone call to tell me. i've been fired?" he yelled out again.

now he doesn't know.how this happened, he honestly never thought he was that strong yet here was his foot jammed between his wall, the wall separating his neighbor and his foot in his neighbor's wall.

byeongkwan backed up frantically. "no, no, no, no, no, no!" he panicked. "oh my goodness, beyeongkwan! what the fuck!" he pulled his foot from the wall and stared at the hole.

"this is going to be a pain in the ass." he whined as he made his way out his apartment.

his feet carried him a little way, literally just about 4 steps away from his door.

he knocked on the door, repeatedly. until a faint "coming." was heard from the other side. beyeongkwan rocked back and forth on the heel of his feet.

God he hoped...whoever this was didn't go to the landlord with this. "can I help you?" beyeongkwan's head snapped down.

"uh, hi I live next door and I know this is going to sound odd but i accidentally kicked a hole in your wall and im really really sorry~" byeongkwan didn't mean to, but his eyes wandered up, and his face flushed.

"ah...oh my God, you're naked.." he mumbled actually looking up at the male. if his face wasn't beet red by now it surely was.

by God, this neighbor was beautiful. his black locks fell by, framing his face that was still dripping water.

the male had a light amused smirk on his lips. "good morning to you too?" he started as he tied his towel a little more tight. "you kicked a hole in my wall?" he asked.

"I'm so sorry! it was a mistake, I was just letting out my anger. it's actually not my fault! the walls are actually really thin! believe me." byeongkwan rambled.

"hey, i'll just call the landlord, it's oka-" "no! I'll take care of it!" the male raised an eyebrow at byeongkwan as he simply smiled.

"it's the least I can do. i caused it so...I'll fix it for you....you should put on some clothes." byeongkwan mumbled the last part as he looked up at the ceiling.

"you'll fix it?"

"I will!" the male hummed.

"alright, name?"

"ah, im sorry, I'm byeongkwan and i live next door."

"seyoon."

"um, I'll come over tomorrow and I'll fix your wall, I promise."

"tomorrow it is then." seyoon nodded.

"okay, bye." byeongkwan waved before taking the quick steps and running into his apartment right next door.

seyoon closed his door as his attention was now drawn to the hole in his wall.

**

seyoon woke up to a repeated banging on his front door. he groaned as he rolled out of bed as the pounding didn't stop.

"okay, i'm coming!" He yawned out.

He undid the bolts and locks and swing the door open to reveal the boy from yesterday.

"good morning!" he said pushing a bag towards seyoon as he walked into the apartment.

"that's doughnuts and some breakfast sandwiches." he said as he made his way over to the hole in the wall.

"what-what time is it?" byeongkwan glanced at the clock.

"10:25." he said as he turned his attention to seyoon. who was still at the door.

"are you going to close the door?" he asked.

seyoon closed the door and rested the bags on the coffee table. he just watched the blonde boy from behind as his head turned at different angles, examining the wall?

he wasn't really use to having anyone else in here unless it was his friends or family.

so the fact that this little blonde boy was here made him a little uncomfortable.

"you have a nice apartment." byeongkwan said as he made his way to the bags of food he brought in.

"here come eat." he said to seyoon. the other looked at the male suspiciously. "I didn't do anything to it, here!" he said holding out a breakfast sandwich.

seyoon walked over and took the sandwich from his hands.

"why'd you buy all this?" he asked byeongkwan who was happily stuffing his face.

"ummm, think of it as a way of me paying my respect for the hole in your wall." he explained pretty clearly even if his cheeks were filled.

"that's kinda cute." seyoon thought. "but don't worry, I'll patch up the wall fast!" byeongkwan smiled.

he couldn't have been more than wrong. it's been about 2 hours and the wall was nowhere near done.

seyoon sat on his coffee table as he watched byeongkwan who was watching a tutorial on how to fix a hole in the wall.

seyoon tried to offer help many times to byeongkwan but the boy said"No! i can do this. just go eat a doughnut and be pretty okay? good."

seyoon smiled at the fact he was called pretty.

"byeongkwan." seyoon started. the other nodded his head telling him he was listening.

"why couldn't I have just called the landlord?"

"because it's none of his business." byeongkwan mumbled, still immersed in the video.

"it's his building."

"he should've made the walls thicker to the point where you can't break them with a measly kick."

"you know when you're angry, your adrenaline pumps and sometimes gives you 10x your strength-" seyoon spoke as byeongkwan looked back at him.

"so maybe the kick wasn't a weak as you think."

"is that true or are you just saying."

"it's true." seyoon confirmed. byeongkwan hummed and placed his phone down.

"We're going to need a saw, sandpaper, paint and more sandwiches!" byeongkwan declared.

"huh? I thought you were just going to put the clay over it-"

"change of plans! we have to cut out the wall."

"I'm calling the landlord." seyoon said picking up his house phone.

"seyoon! don't do it!" byeongkwan said reaching for the phone.

"and why not?" he asked holding the phone up in the air.

"that's not fair!" byeongkwan grumbled.

"good!" seyoon said.

"seyoon!" byeongkwan whined.

"please!"

seyoon's cheeks tinted as he looked down at the neighbor and he finally took in how byeongkwan was basically climbing him.

the boy from next door didn't seem to think of it much as he was still looking at seyoon waiting for a response as if they didn't look practically glued to each other.

"byeongkwan." seyoon sighed.

"pretty please! seyoon I'll get on my knees and beg-"

"that's how bad, you don't want the landlord to know?"

"Yes!"

"alright byeongkwan.."

"Yay!" He cheered with a clap of his hands.

"you will not regret this kim seyoon!"

"how do you know my last name?" byeongkwan just giggled.

"I'm in your apartment and you expected me not to get it? my surname is kim too, so we're equal."

seyoon just stared at the male.

"come on seyoon! we gotta go before the hardware store closes!" he said as he reached for his shoes. 


	2. Chapter 2

its been about 3 days since byeongkwan kicked a hole in seyoon's wall and the wall was on its way to a recovery.

although the two's time mostly revolved around eating and the wall they actually grew to know about each other.

like how seyoon attends University and is majoring in music production, how byeongkwan is a dancer and spends his time making choreo videos to popular songs.

or how seyoon is comically a early riser(except the last two days) and byeongkwan prefers the night.

both actually really enjoy each other's company.

the piece of the wall has already been cut out and today the plaster goes on top of it after that is some simple sanding and painting and the wall is as good as new.

Sad to say but both felt the bittersweet ending coming upon them yet they'd drag this out for as long as possible.

byeongkwan was sprawled out on seyoon's couch as the other was in the kitchen making a quick lunch.

they took a break from mixing the plaster...remember the dragging out that was mentioned?

"seyoon, what do you want to watch?"

"paint dry." seyoon joked.

"there's a show called paint dry?" byeongkwan asked sitting up a bit to look at seyoon in the kitchen.

seyoon softly smiled. "byeongkwan, it was a joke."

"oo~ I'm sorry I'll laugh, okay?"

"that's not needed." he assured as he took out plates.

"ooo food~" byeongkwan left the channel on whatever and left to the kitchen as seyoon placed kimchi stew and tteokbokki.

"you look so cute." byeongkwan said as seyoon undid the apron.

"whatever." seyoon mumbled a pink hue on his cheeks as he pushed a plate towards the other.

byeongkwan took a smell of the air.

"Mmmm! I love a man that can cook!" he said picking up a pair of chopsticks.

seyoon just smiled at the compliments byeongkwan gave out freely.

 _"you know, this is_ really good, seyoon." byeongkwan talked as he shoveled more ice cream in his mouth.

"I know, I bought it." he said as byeongkwan lifted the spoon to his mouth.

"eat."

"you eat."

"come on, open up, yoonie!"

"aish! I'm older than you."

"and just how do you know that."

"what year are you?"

"96."

"And I'm 93, respect your elder!"

"seyoon-hyung don't make me force feed you." seyoon simply have up and opened his mouth.

"Yay!" the younger cheered as he went back to feed more.

 _After their 54 breaks_ the wall was finally covered. seyoon and byeongkwan stood looking at the wall.

"all left is sanding and painting.." byeongkwan started.

"then that's it..." seyoon finished. seyoon frowned at the wall.

"I should get going." byeongkwan stretched.seyoon looked at the younger as he moved to the door.

"byeongkwan!" seyoon called out reaching for the younger.

"yeah."

"Uh, do you want to stay and watch a movie?" seyoon mumbled.

"uh~ are you sure? I wouldn't want to intrude." Seyoon chuckled.

"what do you think you've been doing this whole week?"

"my duty as a good neighbor." byeongkwan said.

Seyoon simply shook his head and made his way to byeongkwan and pulled him towards the couch.

"stay." seyoon said.

byeongkwan looked up at the older, just why was seyoon so hell bent on him being here?

"what?" seyoon said as he looked at byeongkwan who was still staring at him in-depth.

"yoo-hoo!", seyoon said snapping his fingers in the blonde boys face.

"huh?" he asked confused.

"you were zoning out." seyoon yawned with a smile.

"are you getting tired?"

"Nope." seyoon told as he kicked his feet up and flicked through the channels.

seyoon's statement was a total lie because he most definitely did fall asleep right after those words.

the black haired male woke up first yet to a pile of blonde hair in his lap.

The TV was still blaring but the local news was on.

he smiled softly as he finally payed attention to the males head in his lap.

"wake up." He shook the younger.

byeongkwan whined lightly, yet rested back in to his lap. seyoon simply watched the younger, a few more minutes won't hurt anyone right?

seyoon re-adjusted himself and closed his eyes drifting back to sleep.

"hey, I made bacon!" seyoon streched and rubbed his eyes as a voice poke from behind him.

"byeongkwan?" he mumbled as his vision came in more clear.

byeongkwan sat on the floor where the hole was and waved the paint brush around.

"seyoon, I cooked!" "seyoon smiled.

"I'll eat later, what are you doing?"

"I painted the wall, it's done! we fixed the patch!" He cheered.

seyoon's smile faltered just a bit but it was still in tact.

"that's great, thank you byeongkwan."

"you don't need to thank me, I told you I'd fix it." he hummed as he pushed himself off the ground.

"and I know you used this as a way to get me to stay longer."

seyoon squinted his eyes in the others direction. "What was that?" byeongkwan smiled.

"don't worry, I found it very sweet of you, hyung! but like I was saying, I found it very cute."

byeongkwan smiled as he made his way over to seyoon.

"I-I just wanted to..uh~"

"spend more time with me?" seyoon nodded, a very small one.

"then say that, you didn't think just because the wall was patched that's the end.of us communicating? seyoon we're neighbors."

"I know that, I just didn't think you'd wanna continue.."

"I do, that's why we're going to start the process all over!" he cheered, seyoon raised his eyebrows.

"I have a hole in my wall too you know?" seyoon smiled.

"oh of course." byeongkwan made his way to the door.

"come over around 2." byeongkwan smiled

~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this on wattpad like months ago shdhjs  
> and I just assumed why not on here too? 
> 
> SO i hope y'all enjoyed this wowson/wowkwan double shot!


End file.
